Lost,alone
by BlackRockShooter-exo
Summary: Black Rock Shooter finds herself in a new world, a strange place. Walking around she ends up being led to Lord Death himself. This was a Roleplay between a friend and I.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello again, this is only my second fic but I think it's my best so far although I have been told my PruCan fic was the better one. This is actually a roleplay between me and my friend Neko. He and I were RPing as Stein (him) and Black Rock Shooter (Me), I was getting out of the shower and an idea hit me to turn it into a Fan-Fiction so here it is! Please tell me what you think and if there is any way I could improve it! I probably do a lot of He says-She says- They say things a lot so I'm sorry if that annoys anyone. I typed so much I think I'm going to up load this as 2-3 chapters!  
I do not own Black Rock Shooter or Soul Eater, they belong to their proper creators but my brain is the one that put these words in to something that may or may not make sense, also the song I used belongs to Huke, Black Rock Shooter has nothing to do with me. :)

The sky was brighter then she was used to, more people around too, even the landscape was perfectly intact, even with the odd formations all of the buildings took.

Her boots made a light clicking sound as she walked down the faded red brick walk of DeathCity.

Her un-even and chopped hair pulled into two twin ponytails trailing in the wind as she walked.

Not having a specific destination she just kept walking. Her blues eyes were as cold as ice and her lips were pulled into a tight and emotionless frown, if it could even be called that.

"Okay class, finish dissecting the animals and you can go home oh almost forgot, Maka, Soul, Lord Death wants to see you two" He says as he kicks off in the spinning desk chair while twisting the large screw that sticks out of his head.

"Yes Professor Stein, we'll go right away sir" The short Blonde girl says as she jumps from her seat pulling along a disgruntled boy with white hair along with her as they quickly leave the room.

"Okay Class dismissed, don't forget you all have both a test and a physical exam where your souls will be inspected for compatibility and strengths as partners" The Professor stated before getting up and leaving the room, as the students behind him immediately started talking about recent Kishin eggs.

Her left eye ignites with a long stream of blue flames, her right eye nearly drained of the brilliant sapphire glow, the end of her long sleek black leather jacket waving behind her as she continues to walk down the streets of the large city.

"This is new" a nearly monotone whisper leaves her thin rose lips. The passing people stare as her slim white figure walks down the streets, her outfit not to unusual, but her looks.

"Oh Looky a new girl, I wonder who she is" A certain cheerful large busted cat meows out.

"Look, she's so pale, and her eye, it's on fire" Blair purrs out.

"Hey, girly, what's your name" The purple haired woman asks causing the blue raven haired girl to stop in her place.

"Black Rock Shooter" She says looking at her, Sapphire meeting cat like golden yellow eyes.

"You have an interesting name the deary. Are you lost sweetie?

If you want I can take you the DWMA?" The Magic cat again asks "Yes, please" she says with little to no emotion.

"O-okay then, follow me pumpkin" She says as she grabs one of the girls black gloved hands.

The blue flame goes out as Black Rock Shooter is drug along the path to a large odd looking building. "What is this" her monotone voice rings out.

"Oh this, It's a School, that's where Lord Death is, I'd take you to him but I'm not allowed in there" Blair says with a pout.

"So what do I do" The blue eyed girl asks "Oh just go in and ask for him" She says as she waves goodbye to the silent teen halfway up the stairs to the large building.

The Girl turns around and begins her way up the large white stair case to the odd looking school. Her Boots clicking with each step she takes.

Near the top the heel of her left shoe misses the stair case. Her Left eye burst with the large blue flame encasing the surface with a flaccid burst.

Falling back prepared to hit the hard concrete she's pressed against something warm.

The Blue flame disperses.

"My my you should watch your step young lady" the un-known voice giggles lightly.

She looks up "Who are you…" bitterness tracing each word she speaks.

He giggles "Ha-haha Why I'm Professor Stein Miss, I'm a teacher at Death Weapon Meister Academy, although I much rather prefer to be in my Lab dissecting some poor soul" He Giggles again.

"Also I'm the one, who prevented that nasty fall of yours, you should really be more careful.

Are you new? I have never seen you before?" She looks at him, Pacific cold eyes meeting strange silver ones.

"Yes." Is the only thing she says. He giggles a bit more "What's your name Miss" he asks.

"Black Rock Shooter" She stands up from the man's grip, the flame in her eye returning to its rightful place.

Her fist clench slightly at stating her proud Identity once again.

"Haha, Well that's an interesting name you have got there my dear and such a fascinating ability as well." Looking at the man, she takes in his appearance.

He has Slate white or gray hair, silver eyes to match, a rather large scar across his face and around his neck.

A white and grey stitched lab coat draped over slim shoulders. A large screw seeming right through his skull, he twists it biting down on a lite cigarette between his lips.

" I am sorry. Thank you for helping me when I slipped. You are right; I'm not from this world." She gloomily speaks.

The Professor slips his hands into the pockets on his lab coat and bends down slightly to see eye to eye with the interesting girl.

"Black Rock Shooter, were you on your way to speak to the Shinigami Lord Death?" he asks twisting the screw a few times till it clicked.

"Yes". "And my dear, what did you mean by 'You are right; I'm not from this world' if you can tell me, I can escort you personally to Lord Death Himself" He says as he pulls the cigarette out from its spot between his lips to blow a dragged out puff of smoke.

"It is difficult to explain, I am from a world created from the pain in certain hearts, and I fight what wounds their sanity." Black Rock Shooter bitterly states.

"Ah thank you, now come on then" Professor Stein turns and steps forward to walk towards the large doors leading into the school noticing soon that the Black raven haired teen wasn't following him.

"You should follow me; it wouldn't be good having others find you, they may think you are a threat now." She begins to walk towards him, he sees she's following and begins to walk again reaching the door and pushing it open.

She walks in first with the Professor close behind, leading her towards what seems like a series of shrines with blades along the underside, at the end of the strange architecture there's an opening with a single red Mirror at the farthest end of the circular area.

"Ah well this is it, Come." Professor Stein walks up to the red mirror and blows on it creating a small area of fog.

Using his finger he draws '42-42-564' in the foggy area. "Yo yo Yoo~, Whats up whats up Whats up!" Comes a rather cheerful voice.

"Ah Lord Death Good evening" Stein greets. "Ah Professor Stein, I thought you went home already?" "Yes I was on my way when I seemed to have caught a falling girl.

Her Name is Black Rock Shooter. She's not from around here, what do you think about her?" He asks pulling another cigarette to replace the old one.

He pulls her hand forward so the Black Clouded Shinigami could see her clearly. "She's quite the interesting person isn't she, My dear where are you from?" Lord Death asks seriousness clouding his words.

"I am not sure how to explain it, but I assure you I am no threat in less I am challenged first and put in a life threatening situation.

I'm from a different world where fighting is essential to keep our other half happy and our own life secure.

I'm sorry I'm in your city it was a mistake but for the time being I am not sure I can go back yet." With this she looks down, a blue spark lights the corner of her left eye, a single blue tear slips from the corner of her right eye and she once again looks up to face Lord Death.

"You sure are interesting my dear girl, no need to feel threatened the people in Death City will do you no harm. How old are you then." Lord Death asks.

"I am 16, but I was sealed away for over a hundred years, my age is indefinite." The blue spark turns to a flame.

"How interesting, what about your eye?" Death asks. "I am, not sure. When my energy peaks it creates a flame." She says. Lord Death takes in the appearance of the pale being.

Her hair long sleek and raven like pulled into two twintails, one shorter than the other. An emotionless face, and her eyes the color of light sapphires, with her left bearing a thin blue flame.

Her thin form covered in black, a bikini top and black shorts with a white belt resting messily on her hips.

She was wearing long coat that trails a foot from her heels and a hood resting on slim shoulders and a white star as her insignia.

She had a scar on her hip leading to her back, and one under her left breast, with many other scars scattering the pale porcelain skin.

"Yo Yo no need to get gloomy, Professor Stein she doesn't seem like a threat to my city, why don't you keep her in your watch for now." Death declares.

"That's fine; I don't mind having to babysit someone as interesting as her." Stein says as he looks over to the girl known as Black Rock Shooter.

"Okay then see ya later Professor" shortly after the image is completely gone from the mirror. "Well you most certainly are interesting" looking behind him before heading back the way they came, Black Rock Shooter following close behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh I forgot to ask you B.R.S, can I dissect you?" Stein begins to giggle. "No" is the single monotone word she breaths out.

"Ah what a shame, 'he begins to laugh' it would have been a 'He giggles' huge scientific privilege to have done so." He says between laughs and giggles.

"I do not feel like subjecting my body to something so tiresome." her words cold and monotone. "Okay then still it's such a shame you said no."

"B.R.S. what is it like where you are from?" Stein asks while walking around the streets of Death City.

"It's different from this place, it's darker and there is no city or people." She breaths out. "Interesting can you tell me more?"

"There are different places, each of us inhabit a different space. A different Color shrouding the area like a cloud, I am the Blue of Tears. I am the strongest, they fear my power when it awakens." She says.

"What do you mean" Stein asks. "I have two forms. Insane and the Purple of Haze, I destroyed a lot of things when I went insane." Her voice trails off.

"I see" Stein says at last. No more questions are asked, and the two remain silent till they reach a clearing. The area overlooks most of the large city.

"Miss B.R.S. would you mind waiting here for a bit, I have a small errand I must do." Stein says.

"Do as you please, I will stay here." She says gazing at the view.

"Okay then.". Black Rock Shooter walks over to the edge summoning her cannon in her left hand and setting it in the earth to her left then pulling her sword from what looks like a sheath of blue light placing it besides her and sitting down with her legs hanging over the edge.

What seems like hours pass, and the strange sun's laughing turns to slight giggles as it sets. Bored with the passing time a melody finds its way in the girls head.

She begins humming the tune to the song, before long singing the words. "Black Rock Shooter, where did you go? Can you hear me? How much longer should I scream? How many more tears should I shed? Enough already, I can't run anymore.

The world I once dreamed of is lost. On this dark, crumbling path that never sees the light I think I saw that hope from back then that never should have existed. But why? Black Rock Shooter - Wistful memories. Of those simpler, delightful times

But Black Rock Shooter; I can't move. My hopes can only take once more to the stars racing through the darkness I whisper in a frightened, trembling voice, "Call my name."

I won't reach any farther into the distance, to the boundaries of the dawn-kissed sky. The tears I've held back are about to overflow Don't look down now I come to a halt

I wanted to live in the future, but I get it now, I remember  
I believe with all my heart. That's right. Black Rock Shooter - This gentle fragrance

It's painful, it breaks my heart, to take in your words Black Rock Shooter, move your feet! Overtake the world. I've known from the start that you were here

All the courage within me

Will light a flame, I won't run anymore Black Rock Shooter, you aren't alone  
I don't mind if you cry aloud Black Rock Shooter, just you watch This is where my story begins.

Should you ever start to forget I'll sing this song~" Her once monotone voice, singing each word with emotion. The words echoing slightly from the high place she was in. "That's a lovely song."

Come's a voice from behind. She glances over her shoulder a small flame taking its rightful place. "I'm very interested in that eye of yours" Stein giggles. "So silent.

What was that song you were singing before?" He asks. "It's my song." She says softly looking upwards at the darkening sky, a grinning moon taking the laughing sun's place.

"Could you sing it again, I would love to hear the whole song" Stein says as he sits beside the scarred girl, pushing aside her Black Blade.

Black Rock Shooter once again sings each word softly with tones of sadness lacing the lyrics. The wind pushing back the long black and raven blue pieces of her hair as it blows past her face, singing the gentle and heartful words.

"I won't reach any farther into the distance, to the boundaries of the dawn-kissed sky."

The words flow from her lips as if the melody portrays the feelings she can't express. Seconds, Minutes, Hours, Days, Weeks, Months, Years, the pain building up and trailing through the melody lacing each word with unheard sorrows.

"~just you watch. This is where my story begins. Should you ever start to forget I'll sing this song~" The flame that had sparked in her eye gone, a midnight blue covering the sky.

"You have a lovely voice" Stein breaks the silence. Stein begins to giggle again "where did these weapons come from?" He asks looking over to the 6foot cannon.

"…." She gets up from her spot picking the cannon up and putting it towards the sky. Stein looks at her movements cautiously, but he's unable to see what she about to do like he can with most people.

She flicks her wrist within the cannon causing a blue light to disfigure the weapon around her arm, as if un-making itself then with the same spark of light it's gone.

"It comes from me" she breaths out. "You must be strong to lift something such as that with one hand and with such ease" He states amazed at the small form lifting something as large as the weapon.

"I can summon my weapons; they are not difficult to hold." She says as she retakes the place she was sitting in.

"That is truly interesting, I have a weapon of my own, but it's been a long time since he and I have had a serious battle" Stein says as he lights yet another cigarette.

"What do you mean 'He'?" she asks. "In this city certain people are born with the ability to transform their bodies into weapons, or are born with the ability to wield these weapons.

We call them Weapons, and Miesters.

The Miesters can mold their souls and become compatible with a certain person or Weapon. I am a Miester, but I can change my soul to work with any Weapons soul.

My Weapon's name is Spirit Albarn, he became a Death Scythe and now serves Lord Death the Shinigami you 'Met' earlier."

Stein exclaims as he lights yet another cigarette before crushing it between his lips. "That's different from me." She glances up to the night covered sky.

Stein glances at the girl sitting near him. No Expression, her eyes looking as if she wants to drown her sorrows. It's a mad world. "You should smile more often Black.

You never know when you will slip into a dark world covered in insanity." Stein says as he re-directs his eye else-where.

"I am already in a world like that Professor." She states as the cold air pricked at her already ice like features. The stars in the night sky shine brightly in the air.

The sparkling specks seem to float farther and farther away. The lame in her left eye ignites slightly, making the celestial lights seem to glow a light green color in that point of view.

"Green" the single muttered word barely above a whisper. "_Dead Master_" the soft silent words float through the air breathlessly. A small frown makes its way across her stone face.

"Do you miss the person who that name belongs to?" Stein asks. "I killed her" she looks down. "You killed her, may I ask why?" "She was causing Mato pain.

Her other half Yomi cracked her own heart, she broke. I had too but I tried to save her, but she wouldn't let me. She didn't want me to help" She says

Hide my head I want to Drown my sorrow.

"Come on let's go it's getting late." Stein says as he gets to his feet offering a hand to the stone like girl in front of him.

"Okay" she reaches and grabs the offered hand and is pulled to her feet. The two walk back the way they came down the hill and through the city taking a sharp turn to the right and heading down a place moderately close to a graveyard.

Walking along the straight road lead to a large building with the same stitching and staples as the Professor himself. The building was different shades of grey with a sing step leading to the door.

"Simple, isn't it?" snapping the teen out of her trace of observation. "Mhm" replying lightly, still absorbed in her surroundings.

"Ms. B.R.S. might I ask once more, can I dissect you? See what makes you tick? See why that eye of yours flames but yet is un-burned? I promise you, you will wake up with little to no missing limbs. I could even put you to sleep or give you pain killers." Stein asks bending down to be at her level.

No tomorrow.

"Can I ask you something first?" she looks down. "Sure" he stands up straight looking at the moon.

"Do you think because of whom I am, because I do the things I do, because I'm a monster that I can never learn how to feel? It's strange I have never thought about it so much before, but I think I'm lonely, I think I'm empty, even hollow" the small flame flicks, but quickly dies out as if it was distinguished by the blue tear threatening to fall.

I find it kinda funny.

"My dear, I haven't the faintest clue of what that's like, but everyone is a monster, and this is a Mad World. Everyone even me. What's a world without a bit of insanity? Some more than others, it shows, and it's there. If you look hard enough you can see the souls of certain people flick, rip apart and try to be something else. Unsure, uneasy, timid, shy, restless, fearful, some staring into the eyes of death its self. You never know. Whether or not you want to feel something is up to you, what you have done has nothing to do with that. My dear, insanity seeps through my veins I'm dripping with Madness, yet I myself am a Teacher. Insanity runs deep."

As he finishes he lights a cigarette, breathing out a thin line of light grey smoke into the night air.

I find it kinda sad.

"I don't feel pain, and no amount of any anesthetic will make me unconscious. You can do as you please, scarring is nothing either." She says walking up to where the older man stood.

"Ah so is that a yes hehehehe oh I will enjoy this my dear." He walks up to the door taking out a set of keys and unlocking it before pushing it open an calling to the waiting girl to "Come in".

"oh" walking quickly to the opened door she stepped in examining the inside. It was much more interesting than the exterior.

There where yellow arrows along the floor and the furniture had stitching as well.

"It's new"

A/N Ahhhh well that's it for now tell me what you think and if I should keep going!


End file.
